1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonation element, a resonator, an oscillator, an electronic device and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In small-sized information devices such as an HDD (hard disk drive), a mobile computer or an IC card, moving object communication devices such as a cellular phone, an automobile telephone or a paging system, and the like, electronic devices such as a resonator or an oscillator are widely used.
As resonation elements which are used in such electronic devices, an electrostatic drive type resonation element in which an electrostatic force is used in a drive unit (see, for example, JP-A-48-60557, JP-A-48-67725, and Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,808,332) and an electrostatic drive type resonation element in which a silicon substrate is used (see, for example, JP-T-2004-515992) have been hitherto known.
However, a resonation element which is formed of silicon has a problem in that there is a tendency to give rise to a decrease in Q value caused by heat conduction which is generally called a “thermo-elastic loss” In addition, since silicon is harder than a quartz crystal, a flexural resonation element formed of silicon is required to make the width thereof (length in the direction of a flexural vibration) smaller than that of a flexural vibration element formed of a quartz crystal when both are compared to each other with the same length. For this reason, a thermo-elastic loss increases, and thus it is difficult to obtain desired characteristics.